User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. March 3/23/2011 * profanity. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) * vandalized the page about Urf --Zelgadis87 19:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) * continuously changes gallery pictures back to 500. I just left a request for him to stop but figured I should just give you the heads up in case it continues. Texas Snyper 20:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) 3/25/2011 * deleted the Oracle's Elixir page and Elixir of Fortitude page. Texas Snyper 10:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ** He just vandalized the Oracle's Elixir page again. Inserted a link to his Facebook profile hidden inside the vision ward link. Exiton 23:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 3/26/2011 * has vandalized Master Yi's skins/trivia gallery page twice now (his only edits). Zelgadis reverted the 2nd change. Texas Snyper 14:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) * deleted all of 's abilities and added Shen is Awesome!!!!. Technology Wizard 04:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 3/27/2011 * added a page called "Guide to how not to be an a*s*s*h*o*l*e in LoL Part 1". Tolling in the wikia. Technology Wizard 16:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) **You might want to read it first, and then think about reporting it 16:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) **I realized that he might be stating an opinion but it's not appropriate for the wikia. I'm just recommending that it would be revized. Technology Wizard 16:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ***I don't see a problem with the title... 16:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ***I'm asking Sam. Technology Wizard 16:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ****Ok, I will rename it. I was thinking to do that before. Thanks for the heads-up. * deleted and changed the text of the quotes for . (Trolling the wikia) Technology Wizard 01:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) * added false, ridiculous notes under Lee Sin's page. (Trolling) Technology Wizard 05:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** The same user just vandalized . Technology Wizard 05:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** He also just deleted 's page. Technology Wizard 05:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) 3/28/2011 * went on a mssive vandalizing rampage. (Deleted champion pages, Added false categories, created false and uneeded pages) Technology Wizard 03:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) * trolled Pricilla, The Spider Queen multiple times. (Added vandalism) Technology Wizard 06:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 3/30/2011 * added "Noob Champion"" category to . Technology Wizard 23:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ** I already reverted page and blocked the anon for 1 day. Vyrolan 23:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ** I recommend 1 week due to the fact that he did the same to multiple items. Technology Wizard 23:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) **I love the all-powerful range block *snuggles his banhammer*... 00:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) * Trolling in the comments section, insulting wiki posters 20:10, March 30, 2011 **Racist comment deleted...blocked for 3 days. Vyrolan 17:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) 3/31/2011 * added his referral link to various pages, disguising it as an innocent Play LoL link. --Zelgadis87 16:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ** Nystus threw down the hammer on this. Vyrolan 17:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) * has edited Inluence points a bit ago and nobody caught it. (Added malicious information) --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) **Taken care of NeonSpotlight 02:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) 4/01/2011 * Profane comment on Lee Sin's page regarding Nystus. Exiton =:> 07:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The questions of the day Hey Sam. I have three questions to ask you: # What do you think of my Bclosed template. Doe's it look cool? What things should be improved in the template? # Since the user pictures have new guidelines, do we need to reupload them to the new format and the different name? If we do, what's gonna happen to the previous pictures? # Since I'm the director of the Item and Summoner pages, I noticed that's there's a Summoner category. However, that category seems to be a bit empty. Should I move the categories from the Rune, Spell, and Mastery page to that category and fix all the category placements? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Large GIF Animations Hi Sam. The problem with the GIF's file page (such as Glacial Storm HD) is known bug that is being worked on and should be fixed very soon. I just reported the problem with the Wiki Activity page to the tech team, which may be related to thumbnail error, meaning that both problems might be resolved with the same "fix". Thanks for the heads up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page Hello. I've noticed that the front page was been messed up due to a recent incident with the CRS template. For the description relating to "Welcome to the Wiki", should I make that into a template so that it may be less of a problem in the front page? I'll wait for your response. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 19:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why the main page has different colors. It has the same color that Uber signs his quote and the same color as my old signature. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor The Redirects Hello again. I'm a bit nervous about the redirects relating to the CRS template. So I was wondering if you can fix the redirects instead as I don't want to messing them up. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 03:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Sam. The Champion Table is finished. What do you think of it? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History (Again!) Hey Sam, I noticed you re-added the Needs Patch History category to many champions backgrounds. Is that because of the guidelines changes, correct? Because while I was updating Caitlyn to V1.0.0.114, I changed her old notes according to the new guidelines and wasn't sure about removing the tag or not. I left it there for now. Also, while I am here, what is your opinion about this? --Zelgadis87 13:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Signatures and time stamps Just a question as to your view on signatures that remove the time stamp. I have recently noticed one person in particular's signature does not leave a time stamp and, as such, is different than everyone else's signature. NeonSpotlight 21:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Neon you could've just told me you know? And about my signature, I'm not sure why the time stamps arn't showing up. Can't I just type the time and date along with the "(UTC)". I will demonstrate what I mean. Also my avatar icon isn't changing and I'm getting annoyed by it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Now your time makes it look like you posted before me, that's a problem. NeonSpotlight 23:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That's because I said I was manually going to add the time. I'm going to remove it and until Sam responds to this My signature won't have a time then. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :Don't add it manually, make it add the time stamp automatically. Sam 3010 00:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :How do I do that? Do I go edit my settings? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor ::The same way you edited it to show your current signature.Sam 3010 00:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I know this may seem a bit off topic for this section but am I the only one here who sees everyone as the same user-color regardless of rank? NeonSpotlight 00:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, I am seeing everyone the same, the background is also bluer. Sam 3010 00:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I can't see anybody's color either. Not even in the achievements ladder. I like seeing the colors because it helps me recognize things better. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I managed to figure out how to fix it.. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ? Sam what are you doing to my project? That was my first project and all of the sudden you just take it from me? I am certainly not happy about this at all! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor No, you used me to spend my time and energy for you to take credit for it. Im done helping that project! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sam, I don't even play LoL because I'm working on this project. I'm about to finish it when all of the sudden it's not even mine. The project is complete and you want people to edit it... how does that make sense? I'm always leaving you messages to help me out with certain things like how do I change my avatar, how can I add the time stamp to my signature, and you never respond! I always figure it out by myself or with the help of Uber/Neon. I'm upset because you didn't even tell me that you were going to move it from my blog. I thought that the project was for me to become more experienced, remember? Now it seems like it has gone to waste since it's not even mine anymore. I mean what if somebody told you to do a project and then you finish, and then they take the project and remove your name from it. I wasn't trying to emotionally disturb you, just consider what I'm saying. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Also for the sake of not having unprofessional, negative comments on my page, see if you can make it less harsh like you said. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I understand what you are saying, but you removed me from the projects coordinator under the wiki hierarchy. If that was there I wouldn't make a bug idea out of this. It seems to me that I was removed from it by all means. Sorry about my rage. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. And Sam, I'm really sorry about all of this. I don't like being mad! I will help the project no matter what! And also, if you can take out the part where you said "I have to go around the whole wikia defending YOU!" That doesn't sound like you and I dont want those type of comments on my page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Conclusion: 1. You spelled teeth wrong 2. You said I have a life as if I dont. Please fix this and this discussion will be over. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Hey. Should I leave adding scroll boxes to Exiton? I guess since it's his area but is there a difference if I add them or he does? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nominations I want to support Neon but I want to clarify a few things. What's the amount of time needed before the voting closes? You need 10 votes right? Nominations can be granted by yourself? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :You decide when it closes, or if a month has passed without a vote, an admin can close it. You need 8 votes, but the votes must be positive, negative votes will substract 1 from the count. You can nominate yourself, but it may look rushed depending on the person in question. Sam 3010 05:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok and how do you nominate someone? What do neutral votes count as? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) simultaneous edits Hey Sam, i have a question. If 2 people are editing a page at the same time what happens. Each is going to have the old version of the page in their edit window. Is the the last person to press publish or can the wiki merge the two edits? Exiton =:> 05:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) at the moment it just tells you(if you are the last person to hit publish) that the page you are editing has been modified while you were setting up canges and from what I remeber kinda makes you have to restart. I had a simialr problem when trying to undo changes done to the ashe page by a vandal. turns out someone beat me to it but didn't get all the changes because he did it manually so someone else changed everything back to what it was afterwards Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Item Stats Hey Sam. If 2 items have the same stats, wouldn't you consider them to be similar items? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * We don't add EVERY SINGLE attack speed item as a similar item for EVERY SINGLE OTHER attack speed item...that's just silly. If you want to know what items have attack speed, go to the attack speed page...that's what those pages are for... And a consumable elixir is not similar to a purchased item. What about red elixir? Should it be similar to EVERY SINGLE item that adds either AD or HP? So a temporary buff is similar to about half the items? Vyrolan 00:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * I never said anything about "EVERY SINGLE" item, only the basic tier items, which there arn't that many. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Yea but that's how these things start...and it just spreads and spreads...we've seen the same thing with the "Champions" in the Synergy section of items...people will list every single AP champion on every single item AP on it. It gets out of hand. In the end, the elixirs are similar to themselves and that's it. There's no reason to say a Dagger is similar to Green Elixir. They both give attack speed, but they have incredibly different roles in your build. Vyrolan 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Actually on that note, I'd rather see similar items be based on their place in builds...like Black Cleaver and Bloodthirster differ because one is AS/ArPen and the other is Life Steal...but they're still fairly similar because they're both "end game items for an AD carry". /shrug Thoughts on that? Vyrolan 00:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Ok I see what you mean. And about your second comment, I think everything else for the similar items is fine. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ***Ok I see that you have resolved the problem, but yea Vyrolan is right we need to be careful on the similar Items area. Sam 3010 01:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) champion checklist I saw how you gave a template of the champion checklist. Could i please have one as well? >.< Demise101 >.< 00:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * Edit his page (or mine) and you can see the code for how to add it to yours. Vyrolan 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Opinion Hey Sam. I have surpassed our creator along with you and Nystus, what do you think? And also I added you into my About Me. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I obviously edited all of the items :P of course others too. Wait why did you delete that portion of my page? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) v1.0.0.115 Are we adding it as part of the patch notes? --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Tagging Hi Sam. I noticed the CM. Does this mean to start tagging campion pages or the AD pages? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Sam, I'd like to ask you to look at my blog/ideas and tell me what you think, maybe even give us a hand if you like the project: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bachoru/Your_job_in_a_team Looking forward to hearing/reading from you soon Bachoru